Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K6/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj III. Historya pewnego kukurydzowego placka W epoce, w której rzecz przez nas opowiadana ma miejsce, cela Wieży-Rolandowej była zajętą. Jeżeli czytelnik chce wiedzieć, przez kogo, niech posłucha rozmowy trzech poczciwych kumoszek, które w chwili, kiedyśmy jego uwagę zatrzymali na Szczurzej-Jamie, zmierzały właśnie w tę samą stronę, idąc wzdłuż wody od Zamku ku Placowi-Tracenia. Dwie z tych kobiet były ubrane na sposób porządnych mieszczanek paryzkich. Ich cienkie białe kołnierzyki, spódniczki z pół-wełnianej tkaniny w czerwone i niebieskie pasy, białe pończochy z kolorowemi wyszyciami, opięte na nodze, czworograniaste trzewiki z płowej skóry o czarnych podeszwach, a przedewszystkiem ich czepce w kształcie rogu pokrytego niezmierną ilością wstążek i koronek, czepce, jakie noszą jeszcze wieśniaczki w Szampanii i Grenadyerzy gwardyi cesarskiej, świadczyły, że należą one do tej klassy bogatych kupcowych, która zajmuje pośrednie miejsce między tem, co służba nazywa kobietą, a tem, co zwie panią. Nie miały na sobie ani pierścieni, ani złotych krzyżyków; ale widocznem było, że przyczyną tego braku nie było ubóstwo, lecz po prostu obawa kary. Starej niewiasty trzeciej niczem się prawie nie różnił od stroju jej towarzyszek; w postawie tylko i w ruchach jej było cóś, co trąci żoną prowincyonalnego notaryusza. Jej zbyt podniesiona przepaska kazała się domyślać, że nie oddawna znajduje się w Paryżu. Dodajmy do tego zmięty kołnierzyk, kokardy wstążkowe na trzewikach, pasy sukni wszerz zamiast wzdłuż, i tysiące innych wybryków uwłaczających dobremu gustowi. Dwie pierwsze szły krokiem właściwym Paryżankom, gdy pokazują Paryż swoim przyjaciółkom z prowincyi. Parafianka prowadziła za rękę tłustego malca, który trzymał w garści spory placek. Jesteśmy zmuszeni dodać, że ze względu na chłodną katarową porę roku, język służył chłopakowi za chustkę. Malec pozwalał się wlec, non passibus aequis, jak mówi Wirgiliusz, i potykał się co chwila ku wielkiemu umartwieniu swej matki. Prawda, że patrzał więcej na placek, niż na bruk. Zapewne jakaś ważna przyczyna przeszkadzała mu jeśó, bo nie zbliżał placka do ust, tylko czule nań spoglądał. Właściwie mówiąc, matka powinnaby była przysmak ów własnej powierzyć pieczy. Okrucieństwem było narażać tłuścioszka tego na tantalowe męki. Tymczasem trzy panienki (paniami nazywały się wówczas tylko szlachcianki) odzywały się jednocześnie. — Spieszmy się, panno Mahietto — mówiła najmłodsza i najgrubsza z trzech do parafianki. — Lękam się, abyśmy nie przyszły zapóźno; w Zamku nam powiedziano, że go natychmiast poprowadzą pod pręgierz. — E! co tam nam prawisz, panno Oudardo Musnier! — odparła druga Paryżanka. — Aż dwie godziny zostawać on będzie pod pręgierzem. Mamy dosyć czasu. Czy widziałaś kiedy stawianie pod pręgierz, kochana Mahietto? — Widziałam — odrzekła parafianka — w Reims. — A ba! toż mi tam sztuka, wasz pręgierz w Reims i stara jakaś klatka, w której samych tylko chłopów kręcą. Ot wielka rzecz! — Tylko chłopów? — zawołała Mahietta — na Sukienicznym Rynku? w Reims? Prawda to! Widywaliśmy tam bardzo pięknych zbrodniarzy, takich co to zabili matkę i ojca! Tylko chłopów! No proszę, za kogóż nas bierzesz, Gerwazo? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że parafianka blizką była gniewu za honor swego pręgierza. Na szczęście, przezorna panienka Oudarda Musnier w porę zmieniła przedmiot rozmowy. Ale, ale, panno Mahietto, cóż mówisz o naszych posłach flamandzkich? Czy widziałaś podobnie pięknych w Reims? — Wyznaję — odpowiedziała Mahietta. że tylko w Paryżu można widzieć takich Plamandczyków. — Czy zauważyłaś między nimi tego wielkiego posła, który jest pończosznikiem? — zapytała Oudarda. — A jakże — odrzekła Mahietta — wygląda jak Saturn. — I tego grubego, którego czoło wielkie ma podobieństwo do gołego kolana? — pytała dalej Gerwaza — a tego znowu, małego o małych oczętach, oprawnych w czerwone i obrzmiałe powieki, wychapane jak główka ostu? — A co za śliczne konie, ubrane według mody ich kraju? — wtrąciła Oudarda. — Ach! moja droga — przerwała parafianka Mahietta, przybierając także ton pewnej wyższości — cóż byście to dopiero powiedziały o koniach książąt i dworu królewskiego, gdybyście były w Reims w roku 61 (jest temu lat ośmnaście) podczas koronacyi królewskiej? Najrozmaitsze rzędy i czapraki, jedne z adamaszku i złotogłowia, podbite sobolami, drugie z aksamitu, podbite gronostajami, inne znów wyszywane złotem i srebrem z takiemiż dzwoneczkami! Ile to wszystko pieniędzy kosztowało! A ile pięknych paziów na koniach! — To nic nieznaczy — odparła sucho panna Oudarda — a pewną jest rzeczą, że Flamandczycy mają bardzo śliczne konie i że wczoraj byli na pysznej wieczerzy u burmistrza, w Ratuszu, gdzie im dawano rozmaite cukry, grzanego wina, korzeni i innych przedziwnych łakoci. — Ale gdzie tam, sąsiadko! — zawołała Gerwaza — Flamandczycy nie byli wcale na wieczerzy u burmistrza, ale u kardynała w małym pałacu Burbońskim. — Nie prawda, w Ratuszu! — Mylisz się, w pałacyku Burbońskim! — Na dowód, że to było rzeczywiście w Ratuszu — odrzekła cierpko Oudarda — moge jeszcze dodać, iż doktor Secourable miał do nich mowę po łacinie, z której bardzo byli zadowoleni. Słyszałam to od mego męża, który jest księgarzem przysięgłym. — A ja na dowód, że to było w pałacyku Burbońskim — odparła z niemniejszą żywością Gerwaza — powiem nawet co im ofiarował pełnomocnik kardynalski: dwanaście podwójnych kwart białego, różowego i czerwonego grzanego wina; dwadzieścia cztery skrzynek lugduńskich złoconych marcepanów; tyleż dwufuntowych pochodni i sześć miar najlepszego wina z Beaune, białego i żółto-różanego. Zdaje mi się, że to jasne; powiedział zaś mi to mej mąż, który jest pięćdziesiętnikiem w posłuchalnej izbie mieszczańskiej i który tego rana porównywał posłów flamandzkich z posłami księdza-Jana oraz cesarza Trebizondu, co to za ostatniego króla przybyli do Paryża z Mezopotamii i mieli obrączki w uszach. — A jednak prawdą jest, że byli na wieczerzy w Ratuszu — odrzekła mało wzruszona tym świetnym opisem Oudarda, jakożby nie widziano jeszcze ani razu podobnej wystawy mięsiwa i cukrów. — Powiadam ci, że im usługiwał Le Sec, pachołek z Ratusza, lecz w pałacyku Burbońskim, i to cię właśnie w błąd wprowadza. — Ależ zapewniam, że w Ratuszu! — W pałacu Burbońskim, moja kochana, w Burbońskim; nawet był tam oświetlony w szkła magiczne wyraz: Nadzieja, który znajduje się napisany nad główną bramą. — W Ratuszu! w Ratuszu! boć nawet Husson le Voir grał na flecie! — Powiadam ci, że nie! — Powiadam ci, że tak! — Otóż nie! Poczciwa tłusta Oudarda zbierała się na nową odpowiedź i kłótnia doszłaby być może aż do czepców, gdyby Mahietta nie zawołała nagle: — Czy widzicie tych ludzi, co stoją tam przy moście? Jest pośród nich coś, czemu się przypatrują. — W samej rzeczy — rzekła Gerwaza — słyszę bębnienie. Zdaje mi się, że to mała Esmeralda pokazuje swoje wywijałki z kozą. Prędzej, Mahietto! śpiesz się i ciągnij chłopca. Przyjechałaś tu do nas dla widzenia osobliwości Paryża. Wczoraj widziałaś Plamandczyków; trzeba żebyś dzisiaj zobaczyła cygankę. — Cygankę! — zawołała Mahietta, nagle się wracając w przeciwną stronę i silnie chwytając za ramię swego synka. — A niech mię Bóg uchowa! Ukradnie mi jeszcze moje dziecko! Chodź, Eustaszku! I to rzekłszy, podążyła szybko po nadbrzeżu w stronę Placu-Tracenia,, zostawiając most daleko za sobą. Tymczasem dzieciak, którego ciągnęła za rękę, pośliznął się na kolana; zatrzymała się zadyszana. Oudarda i Gerwaza ją dopędziły. — Ta cyganka miałaby ci ukraść dziecko? — rzekła Gerwaza. — Dziwne doprawdy masz urojenia! Mahietta kiwnęła głową z miną zamyśloną. — Dziwna rzecz — zauważyła Oudarda — że worecznica tak samo lęka się cyganek. — Cóż to za jedna ta worecznica? — zapytała Mahietta? — Siostra Gudula — odpowiedziała Oudarda. — Cóż to za jedna ta siostra Gudula? — pytała dalej Mahietta. — Widać zaraz, że jesteś z Reims; jakże można tego niewiedzieć! — odparła Oudarda. — Jest-to pokutnica ze Szczurzej-Jamy. — Jakto! — zawołała Mahietta — ta biedna kobieta, dla której niesiemy placek? Oudarda zrobiła głową znak twierdzący. — Właśnie. Zaraz ją zobaczysz przez zakratowane okno wychodzące na Plac-Tracenia. Ona podobnie jak i ty zapatruje się na tych włóczęgów egipskich, którzy biją w bęben i wróżą publiczności. Niewiadomo, zkąd się u niej wziął ten wstręt do cyganów i Egipcyanów. Ale ty, Mahietto, dlaczego się tak boisz samego ich widoku? — O! — rzekła Mahietta, tuląc ku sobie głowę dzieciaka — nie chcę, aby mię spotkało to, co spotkało Bóżę Perełkę. — A! musisz nam opowiedzieć tę historyę, moja dobra Mahietto — zawołała Gerwaza, biorąc ją pod rękę. — Zgoda — odpowiedziała Mahietta — ale trzeba w samej rzeczy być Paryżankami, żeby tego nie wiedzieć! Powiem więc wam (ale nie potrzebujemy się zatrzymywać dla tej historyi), że Eóża Perełka była śliczną ośmnastoletnią dziewczyną w czasie, kiedy i ja nią byłam również, to jest, będzie temu lat już ośmnaście, a jej to własna wina, jeżeli dzisiaj nie jest tak samo jak ja, poczciwą, pulchną i świeżą trzydziesto-sześcioletnią matką, mającą męża i chłopaka. Trzeba zresztą wyznać, że zaledwie doszła lat czternastu, już było po czasie! Owoż, była ona córką Guybertaud'a, minstrela czółen w Reims, tego samego, który grał w obecności króla Karola VII podczas jego koronacyi, gdy pospołu z panią Dziewicą Orleańską płynął po naszej rzece Vesle od Sillery aż do Muison. Stary ojciec odumarł Pożyczkę jeszcze dzieckiem; nie miała więc nikogo, okrom swej matki, siostry sławetnego Pradona, ślusarza i kotlarza, który mieszkał w Paryżu przy ulicy Parin-Garlin, a umarł w roku zeszłym. Widzicie, że należała do dobrej familii. Matka była poczciwą kobietą, ale, na nieszczęście, nie nauczyła Róży niczego, prócz robienia dziecinnych zabawek, co wcale jej nie przeszkadzało rosnąć i być bardzo ubogą. Mieszkały obie w Reims, nad rzeką, przy ulicy Ciężko-Smutnej. Zauważcie to dobrze, bo sądzę, że okoliczność ta była właśnie przyczyną nieszczęść Róży. W roku 61, a zatem w roku koronacyi naszego króla Ludwika XI, którego niech Bóg ma swojej opiece! Różą była tak ładną a tak wesołą, że wszędzie ją nazywaną Perełką-Spiewną.... Biedna dziewczyna L. Miała śliczne ząbki i śmiać się lubiła, żeby je pokazywać. Otoż dziewczyna, która się lubi śmiać, prostą drogą idzie do płaczu; ładne zęby gubią ładne oczy. Taką była Perełka. Ona i jej matka ciężko pracowały na życie; Minstrel umierając zostawił je w nędzy; bawidełkowe ich robótki przynosiły zaledwie sześć denarów tygodniowo, co nawet nie czyni dwóch orzełkowych liardów. Ani porównania do czasów, kiedy ojciec Guybertaud zarabiał w dnie koronacyjne po dwanaście soldów paryzkich za jedne piosenkę. Ku zimie (było to w tym samym roku 61), gdy obie nie miały ani drew, ani chrustu, a na mróz się zbierało nadzwyczajny, chłody owe okryły naraz dziewczynę tak żywemi rumieńcami, że wszyscy mężczyźni zaczęli ja nazywać Różą, a inni Różyczką, i tak się biedna zgubiła... Eustaszku, niech cię tylko raz jeszcze zobaczę z plackiem w ustach!... Pewnej niedzieli, gdy Różyczka przyszła do kościoła ze złotym krzyżykiem na szyi, od razuśmy poznały, że już po niej!... W czternastym roku! Czy możecie sobie coś podobnego wyobrazić? Nasamprzód, był to młody wice-hrabia de Cormontreuil, który ma zamek o milkę od Reims; potem pan Henryk de Triancourt, koniuszy królewski; potem Chiart de Beaulion, figura mniej wielmożna, bo tylko urzędnik dworski; potem schodząc coraz niżej i niżej, Guery Aubergeon, krajczy pachołek królewski; potem Mace de Frepus, golibroda Jmci królewicza; potem Thevenin le Moine, kuchta królewski; potom, wciąż tymże porządkiem z młodszego na mniej znacznego trafiając, zeszła aż do Wilhelma Racine, dudarza, i Thierry'ego de Mer, lampucera. W końcu biedna Perełka wszystkim ze wszystkiem się zaprzepaściła; złotko jej wyczerpało się do ostatniego szeląga. Cóż wam jeszcze mam powiedzieć, moje kochane? Podczas koronacyi, w tym samym roku 61, ona to właśnie słała łoże królowi nicwartów... W tym samym roku! Mahietta westchnęła i otarła łzy spływające z oczu. — Historya to wcale nie nadzwyczajna — rzekła Gerwaza — i nie widzę w tem wszystkiem ani cyganów, ani dzieci. — Cierpliwości! — odparła Mahietta; —- co do dziecka, będziecie je zaraz miały. W roku 66, lat temu blizko szesnaście, właśnie w dzień Św. Pawła, Róża powiła dziewczynkę. Nieszczęsna! była to dla niej wielka radość; oddawna już chciała mieć dziecko. Jej matka, dobra kobieta, ale do niczego, umarła. Róża nie miała odtąd nikogo na świecie, coby ją kochał, ani kogoby kochała. Od lat pięciu, od dnia swego upadku, była też to najnieszczęśliwsza istota na ziemi. Sama samiuteńka na świecie, wytykaną była palcami, łajaną publicznie, bitą przez pachołków miejskich, wyśmiewaną od odartusów ulicznych. Do tego, nadbiegł dwudziesty roczek życia, a dwadzieścia lat, to starość dla miłośnic. Swawola przynosiła jej zaledwie tyle już tylko, ile dawniej miała z robótek cacedełkowych. Każda nowa zmarszczka dukata jej odbierała. Zima znów stawała się straszną; na kominku jej coraz częściej brakło polanka i coraz częściej chleba nie było w niecce. Pracować już nie mogła, bo namiętnościom raz się oddawszy, stała się tem samem leniwą; cierpiała podwójnie, gdyż ze swojej strony lenistwo czyniło ją bardziej jeszcze namiętną. W ten to przynajmniej sposób tłómaczy ksiądz proboszcz z Saint Remy, dla czego podobne kobiety, gdy się zestarzeją, czują biedaczki silniej, niż inne, zimno i głód. — Tak, dajmy na to — zauważyła Gerwaza — ale gdzież są cyganie? — Poczekajże chwilkę, Gerwazo! — odezwała się Oudarda, której uwaga była raniej niecierpliwą. — Cóżby zostało na zakończenie, gdyby się wszystko znajdowało w początku? Proszę cię, Mahietto, mów białej. Biedna Perełka! Mahietta znów zabrała głos. — Była więc ona bardzo smutną, bardzo nieszczęśliwą, schła, więdła i oczy sobie wypłakiwała. W tej atoli hańbie, w tem opuszczeniu i pogardzie, zdawało się jej, że byłaby mniej shańbioną, mniej pogardy godną i mniej opuszczoną, gdyby miała kogokolwiek, kogoby kochać mogła i ktoby ją kochał. Na to trzeba było dziecka, bo tylko dziecię mogło być na tyle niewinnem. Przekonania tego nabrała Perełka, spróbowawszy kochać jakiegoś [złodzieja, jedynego człowieka, który jeszcze chciał wejść z nią w stosunki; po niejakim wszakże czasie spostrzegła, że złodziej nią pogardzał... Kobietom tym zatraconym potrzeba albo kochanka, albo dziecka dla zapełnienia próżni w sercu. W każdym innym razie są one nieszczęśliwe. Nie mogąc posiadać kochanka, Roża oddała się całkiem pragnieniu dziecka i, ponieważ nie przestała być pobożną, jęła zasełać o to do Boga gorące i ustawiczne modły. Dobry Bóg zlitował się nad nią i dał jej córeczkę. Nie będę wam mówiła o jej radości; był to wybuch łez, pieszczot i pocałunków. Sama karmiła swoje dziecię; z jedynego swego prześcieradła zrobiła mu pieluchy i nie czuła już ani zimna, ani głodu. Aż odładniała z rozkoszy. Stara panna odzyskuje młodość, stając się matką. Znów zaczęto skakać i mizdrzyć się koło niej; odwiedzano ją i Perełka znalazła niebawem licznych konkurentów o swoje wdzięki; ze wszystkich zaś tych szkaradzieństw sporządzała pieluszki, czepeczki, fartuszki, koronkowe kaftaniczki, nie myśląc nawet o sprawieniu sobie nowego prześcieradła... Mości Eustachy, powiedziałam ci raz, żebyś nie jadł placka... Nie ulega wątpliwości, że mała Anielka... takie bowiem imię nadano dziecku na chrzcie świętym... imię, bo co się tyczy nazwiska, to Perełka oddawna takowe straciła... Nie ulega, mówię, wątpliwości, że ta mała więcej na sobie miała rozmaitych haftów i koronek, niż córka królewska! Między innemi rzeczami posiadała parę trzewiczków tak ładnych, że pewno nawet król Ludwik XI nie nosił podobnych! Zrobiła je i wyszyła sama matka, a użyła ku temu całej swej umiejętności, że wyglądały, jak na obrazku złoconym. Były to rzeczywiście dwa najśliczniejsze trzewiczki, jakie kiedykolwiek widziano. Ot takie, od mego palca nie większe, i trzebaby oglądać nóżki dziewczęcia, żeby uwierzyć, iż mogły w nich się pomieścić. Prawda, że małe te nóżki były tak małe, tak ładniutkie, tak różowe! więcej różowe, niźli atłas trzewiczków.... Gdy będziesz miała dzieci, Oudardo, przekonasz się, że nie ma nic piękniejszego nad małe te nóżki i małe te rączki. — Tego tylko pragnę — rzekła Oudarda z westchnieniem — ale i w tem, jak we wszystkiem, stanowi wola sławetnego Jędrzeja Musnier, małżonka mego. — Zresztą — mówiła dalej Mahietta — u dziecka Perełki nie same tylko nóżki były ładne. Widziałam dziewczynkę, kiedy miała zaledwie cztery miesiące; był to aniołek! Oczy większe od ust i najśliczniejsze czarne włoski, które się już zaczynały w kędziorki układać. Mogłaby z nią wyjść przepyszna brunetka w szesnastym roku! Matka szalała z miłości ku niej. Pieściła ją, całowała, myła, stroiła, pożerała ! Odchodziła od zmysłów patrząc na nią, dziękczynne modły niebiosom składała.... Szczególnie śliczne małe różowe jej nóżki były przedmiotem ciągłych zachwytów, zapamiętałych uniesień Perełki! Ust od nich nie odrywała, nigdy dosyć nadziwić się im nio mogła. To wkładała trzewiczki, to znów je zdejmowała, znów się drobnemi stopkami zachwycała, przyglądając się im przez światło, litując się nad niemi, gdy przyszło uczyć małą chodzić po łóżku; chętnie byłaby całe życie spędziła na klęczkach przed niemi, niby... Panie odpuść grzechy... przed nóżkami Dzieciątka Jezus. — Ładna to bardzo historya, nie przeczę — rzekła półgłosem Gerwaza — ale nie widzę w niej wcale cyganów. — Zaraz zobaczysz — odparła Mahietta.— Pewnego dnia przybył do Reims gatunek dziwacznych jakichś jeźdźców. Byli to złodzieje i włóczęgi, przeciągający po kraju pod przewodnictwem swego księcia i swoich komturów. Płeć mieli śniadą, włosy kędzierzawe i srebrne obrączki w uszach. Kobiety brzydsze jeszcze były od mężczyzn. Miały twarz ciemniejszą i zawsze odkrytą, nędzny kaftanik na grzbiecie, starą, sznurkami skleconą szmatę po wierzchu i włosy w kształcie końskiego ogona. Tłukące się im pod nogami dzieci mogłyby przestraszyć nawet małpy. Słowem, banda potępieńców. Wszystko to przybyło prostą drogą z Niższego Egiptu do Reims przez Polskę. Mówiono, że papież ich spowiadał i kazał za pokutę chodzić po świecie przez siedem lat, zabroniwszy spać w łóżkach; dlatego też słusznie nazywano ich smrodkami, a i zaprawdę nie pachło od nich. Wieść niesie, że kiedyś dawniej byli oni Saracenami, że więc wierzyli w Jowisza i że żądali od wszystkich arcybiskupów, biskupów i opatów, obdarzonych pastorałem i mitrą, po dziesięć liwrów turskich. Zrobiła im to bulla papiezka. Do Reims przybyli wróżyć w imię króla algierskiego i cesarza Niemiec, co ma się rozumieć, było dostatecznym powodem, aby im wzbroniono wstępu do miasta. Wtedy cała banda, rada nierada, rozłożyła się obozem w blizkości bramy Braine, na wzgórzu, gdzie się znajduje młyn, obok dawnych kopalni glinki. Tam to mieszkańcy Reims na wyścigi biegli ich oglądać, a oni obmacywali dłonie i dziwne każdemu pletli przepowiednie. Samemu Judaszowi zdolni byli wywróżyć, że zostanie papieżem. Pomimo to obiegały po mieście straszliwe pogłoski o skradzionych dzieciach, o odciętych mieszkach, o jedzeniu ludzkiego ciała. Rozsądni mówili wartogłowom: — „Nie chodźcie tam", — a sami tymczasem ukradkiem pod namioty zaglądali. Był to szał. Prawda jest zresztą, że co tam słyszeli, nawet kardynała zadziwić mogło. Matki tryumfowały, bo cyganki wy czytywały na rękach ich dzieci najrozmaitsze cuda spisane w języku pogańskim i tureckim. Jedno miało być cesarzem, drugie papieżem, inne wodzem. Biedna Perełka uległa także pokusie; i ona zapragnęła wiedzieć, czyją jest matką, i czy czasami piękna jej Anielka nie będzie cesarzową Armenii, lub czemś w tym guście. Poniosła więc je do cyganów, a cyganki dawąjże się nią zachwycać, całować czarnemi swemi ustami, podziwiać jej małą rączkę, ku wielkiej, niestety! radości matki. Wynosiły szczególniej małe jej nóżki i ładne trzewiczki. Dziewczynka nie miała jeszcze roku; ale już szczebiotała, śmiała się do matki, jak opętana, była okrąglutką, pulchniutką i robiła minki tak czarujące, że choć do rany przyłóż! Widok cyganek przestraszył ją i biedactwo się rozpłakało. Matka ucałowała dziecinę i odeszła uradowana z przyszłości, jaką wróżbiarki przepowiedziały jej Anielce. Przeznaczono jej było stać się pięknością nad pięknościami, wcieloną cnotą, królową. Perełka wróciła tedy do swojej chałupki przy ulicy Ciężko-Smutnej dumna, że wniosła do niej królową. Nazajutrz, korzystając z chwili, kiedy dziecko spało na jej łóżku (bo sypiała zawsze z niem razem), zostawiła drzwi lekko przymknięte i pobiegła do sąsiadki, mieszkającej przy ulicy Sechesserie opowiedzieć, jak to przyjdzie dzień, w którym Anielce posługiwać będą u stołu król Angielski i książę Etyopii, oraz wiele innych niespodzianek. Z powrotem, nie słysząc na schodach krzyku dziecka, pomyślała sobie: „Dobrze! mała się nie przebudziła”. Drzwi znalazła więcej roztwarte, niźli zostawiła przy wyjściu; miała jednak siły biedna matka próg przestąpić i podbiedz do łóżka.... Dziecka na niem nie było. Po Anielce nic nie zostało, nic, okrom ładnego małego trzewiczka. Matka wypadła z pokoju, zleciała ze schodów i zaczęła głową tłuc o ściany. „Moje dziecko! — wrzeszczała — u kogo moje dziecko? kto wziął moje dziecko?" Ulica była pustą, dom odosobniony; nikt jej nie odpowiadał. Chodziła po mieście, przebiegała ulice dzień cały, szalona, nieprzytomna, straszna, wietrząc u drzwi i okien, jak dzikie zwierzę po stracie swych małych. Zadyszana, z rozpuszczonemu włosami, przerażająca, z oczami których ogień suszył jej łzy, zatrzymywała przechodniów, wołając: „Moja córka! moja córka! moja śliczna mała Anielka! będę niewolnicą tego, kto mi odda moją córkę, sługą jego psa, serce mu oddam na pożarcie, jeżeli zechce". Spotykając proboszcza z Saint-Bemy, rzekła do niego: „Księże proboszczu, będę paznogciami orała ziemię, ale wróć mi moje dziecko!" Był to rozdzierający widok, Oudardo. Widziałam człowieka bardzo twardego serca, prokuratora Lacabre'a, jak płakał rzewnemi łzami. Biedna matka!... Wieczorem wróciła do siebie. Podczas jej nieobecności jedna z sąsiadek widziała dwie cyganki, wchodzące ukradkiem do jej mieszkania z jakiemś zawiniątkiem w rękach; po chwili wyszły i śpiesznie się oddaliły. Po tych odwiedzinach u Perełki dały się słyszeć krzyki dziecięce. Matka buchnęła śmiechem radosnym, wbiegła, a raczej wleciała po schodach na górę, wywaliła drzwi i weszła... Strach pomyśleć, Oudardo! Zamiast jej ślicznej małej Anielki tak zdrowej, tak świeżej, jakiś mały potwór odrażający, kulawy, ślepy, kaleka, czołgał się, piszcząc po podłodze. Perełka z przestrachu zakryła sobie oczy. „O! — zawołała — czyżby te czarownice przemieniły moją córkę w to straszliwe zwierzę?* Pośpieszono wynieść straszydło, bo mogło doprowadzić ją do wścieklizny. Było to dziecko którejś cyganki powite djabłu. Zdawało się mieć około czterech lat i mówiło nieludzkim jakimś językiem... Perełka rzuciła się na mały trzewiczek, który jeden tylko jej został z tego wszystkiego co kochała. Długo leżała na nim nieruchoma, niema, bez oddechu; sądzono że umarła. Nagle zadrżała całem ciałem , wściekłemi pocałunkami pokryła drogą pamiątkę i zalała się tak obfitym potokiem łez, jakby jej serce pękło. Wierzcie mi, i mybyśmy wszystkie tak płakały. Mówiła: „O! moja córko! moja ładna mała Anielko, gdzieś ty teraz?” aż nam się wszystko we wnętrznościach przewracało. Dziś jeszcze mi łzy cieką na samo wspomnienie. Bo, widzicie, nasze dzieci, to szpik naszych kości... Mej biedny Eustaszku! Slicznoto moja!... Gdybyście wiedziały, jaki on miły! Wczoraj mówił do mnie: „Ja koniecznie chcę być wojakiem". O mej Eustaszku! gdybym cię broń Boże straciła!... Perełka nagle się podniosła i pobiegła przez miasto krzycząc: „Do obozu cyganów! do obozu cyganów! Dajcie mi żołnierzy! spalić te czarownice!" Cyganie już byli daleko. Noe ciemna zapadła. Nie można było ich gonić. Nazajutrz, o dwie mile - od Reims, w zaroślach między Gueux a Tilloy, znaleziono resztki wielkiego ogniska, kilka wstążek, które należały do dziecka Perełki, ślady krwi i trochę gnoju koziego. Działo się to akurat w sobotę. Nikt nie wątpił, że cyganie w tych zaroślach mieli z djabłem naradę i że pożarli dziecko w towarzystwie Belzebuba, jak się to praktykuje u mahometanów. Perełka, gdy się dowiedziała o tych strasznych rzeczach, ani jednej już łzy nie wylała, tylko poruszyła ustami, jakby chciała mówić, ale nie mogła. Nazajutrz jej włosy były siwe. Na drugi dzień, znikła. — W samej rzeczy to okropna historya — rzekła Oudarda — nawet Burgundczyka do łez-by wzruszyła! — Teraz nie dziwię się, że się tak lękasz cyganów — dodała Gerwaza. — I dobrześ robiła, tak uciekając przed chwilą razem z Eustaszkiem, bo ci oto są także z Polonii. — Wcale nie — odparła Gerwaza — ci przyszli z Hiszpanii i z Katalonii. — Z Katalonii? to być może — odrzekła Oudarda. — Polonia, Katalonia, Walonia; ile razy się mówi o tych trzech prowincyach, zawsze biorę jedne za drugą. W każdym razie nie ulega wątpliwości, że są to cyganie. — I mają zęby aż nadto długie, by pożerać małe dzieci — dodała Gerwaza. — Nie dziwiłabym się wcale, gdyby i Esmeralda kosztowała czasami tej potrawy, pomimo swojej małej buzi. Jej biała koza jest zbyt mądrą, jak na zwierzę; musi w tem być cóś nieczystego. Mahietta szła milcząca, pogrążona w marzeniu, które jest niejako przedłużeniem każdego bolesnego opowiadania, i które ustaje dopiero, kiedy już przejmie i poruszy wszystkie struny i zakątki serca. Po chwili Gerwaza odezwała się do niej: — I nie można było dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Perełką? Mahietta nic nie odpowiedziała. Gerwaza powtórzyła pytanie, potrząsając ją za rękę i nazywając po imieniu. Mahietta jakby się przebudziła z zamyślenia. — Co się stało z Perełką? — rzekła, powtarzając machinalnie wyrazy, których wrażenie było zupełnie świeżem w jej uchu; a następnie, czyniąc wysilenie, ażeby zrozumieć znaczenie swych własnych słów, dodała z żywością: — A to dla wszystkich pozostało tajemnicą. Po krótkiej przerwie znów ciągnęła dalej: — Jedni widzieli ją o zmroku wychodzącą z Reims przez bramę Flechembault; inni zaś powiadają, że wyszła nad rankiem przez starą bramę Basee. Pewien żebrak znalazł jej złoty krzyżyk zawieszony na kamiennym krzyżu śród pola gdzie się jarmark odbywa. Ten to właśnie klejnot był przyczyną jej zguby w r. 61. Pochodził od wicehrabiego de Cormontreuil, jej pierwszego kochanka. Nigdy przedtem, pomimo największej nędzy, Perełka nie chciała się go pozbyć. Ceniła go nad życie. To też, kiedyśmy się dowiedziały o porzuceniu tego krzyżyka, domyśliłyśmy się wszystkie od razu że umarła. Jednakże są ludzie w Cabaret-les-Vautes, którzy utrzymują, że widzieli ją idącą boso po żwirze na drodze do Paryża. Ale w takim razie musiałaby wyjść przez bramę Vesle; i jakże tu pogodzić te wszystkie tak różne zdania. Co do ranie, sądzę że rzeczywiście wyszła przez bramę Vesle w drogę na drugi świat. — Nie rozumiem cię — rzekła Gerwaza. — Vesle — odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Mahietta — to rzeka. — Biedna Perełka! — wymówiła Oudarda ze drżeniem — utopiła się. — Tak, utonęła! — powtórzyła Mahietta: — i któżby to mógł powiedzieć ojcu Guybertaut'owi, kiedy przyśpiewując sobie przepływał w czółnie pod mostem Tinqueux, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym jego kochana mała Perełka przepłynie także pod tym samym mostem, ale bez czółna i bez pieśni? — A mały trzewiczek? — zapytała Gerwaza. — Znikł razem z matka. — Biedny mały trzewiczek! — westchnęła Oudarda. Oudarda, tłusta i czuła kobiecina, poprzestałaby chętnie na wzdychaniu w towarzystwie Mahietty: lecz ciekawsza od niej Gerwaza nie wyczerpała jeszcze wszystkich swoich pytań. — A potwór? — odezwała się nagle do Mahietty. — Jaki potwór ? — Mały potwór cygański, który czarownice zostawiły u Perełki w zamian za jej córkę. Coście z nim zrobiły? Spodziewam się, że utopiłyście go także. — Bynajmniej — odrzekła Mahietta. — Jakto! więc spaliłyście? Może to nawet było słuszniejsze. Dziecko czarownicy! — Ani to, ani owo, Gerwazo. Arcybiskup ulitował się nad dzieckiem cyganki, wyegzorcyzmował je, pokropił święconą wodą, wypędzi! starannie djabla z jego ciała i posłał do Paryża z rozkazem wystawienia go na ławie przy kościele Najświętszej Panny, jako podrzutka. — Oj, ci biskupi!— mruknęła Gerwaza. — Pod pretekstem że są uczeni, wszystko robią nie tak jak inni. No pytam cię, Oudardo, jakże można posłać djabła do domu podrzutków? bo nie ma wątpliwości, że mały ten potwór był djabłem. I cóż, Mahietto, co z nim zrobiono w Paryżu? Jestem przekonaną, że żadna osoba miłosierna wziąć go nie chciała. — Ja nie wiem — odrzekła Mahietta — właśnie w tym czasie mej mąż kupił notaryuszostwo w Beru, o dwie mile od miasta i więcej już nie zajmowaliśmy się tą sprawą; straciłam z oczu nawet wieże katedry Reimskiej, które się schowały za dwa pagórki Cernay znajdujące się przed Beru. Tak rozprawiając, trzy poczciwe mieszczanki przyszły na Plac Traceni. Zajęte rozmową, minęły nie zatrzymując się brewiarz publiczny Wieży Rolandowej, i kierowały się machinalnie ku pręgierzowi, około którego tłum się powiększał co chwila. Prawdopodobnie widok, jaki w tej chwili zajmował oczy całego tłumu, odwróciłby zupełnie ich myśli od Szczurzej-Jamy, i zamierzane przez nie odwiedziny nie miałyby miejsca, gdyby tłusty sześcioletni Eustaszek, którego Mahietta ciągnęła za rękę, nie przypomniał im celu ich wycieczki: — Marno! — zawołał, jakgdyby instynkt go był uprzedził, że Szczurza-Jama znajduje się tuż za nim — czy mogę teraz jeść placek? Gdyby Eustaszek był nieco przezorniejszym, czyli właściwie mówiąc mniej łakomym, byłby zaczekał na powrót do domu do swego ojca Andrzeja Musnier przy ulicy Walencyi, i wtedy dopiero, odgrodziwszy placek od Szczurzej Jamy dwoma ramionami Sekwany i pięcioma mostami Grodu, byłby śmielej wyrzekł nieśmiałe pytanie: „Marno, czy mogę teraz jeść placek? Ale to samo zagadnienie bardzo nieroztropne w chwili, kiedy z ust Eustaszka akuratnie wyszło, obudziło tylko uwagę Mahietty. — Ale, ale — wykrzyknęła — zapominamy o worecznicy. Pokażcież mi waszą Szczurzą-Jamę, niechże tam oddam placek. — Zaraz — odrzekła Oudarda — miłosierny to będzie uczynek. Taki obrót rzeczy wcale nie zadawalał Eustaszka. — Jakże! to mój placek—zawołał, dotykając uszami obu ramion, co w podobnym wypadku bywa największą oznaką niezadowolenia. Kobiety zawróciły się nazad, a gdy przystąpiły do domu Wieży Rolandowej, Oudarda rzekła do swoich towarzyszek: — Nie zbliżajmy się wszystkie trzy naraz do otworu, aby nie przestraszyć worecznicy. Udawajcie obie, że czytacie Dominus w brewiarzu, podczas gdy ja będę patrzała przez okienko; worecznica zna mię trochę. Uprzedzę was, kiedy będziem mogły podejść. Sama stanęła przy okienku. W chwili, gdy wźrok jej przeniknął wewnątrz, głęboka litość zasępiła jej rysy, a wesoła ta i otwarta twarz tak nagle zmieniła swej zwykły wyraz i kolor, jak gdyby z pod promienia słonecznego przeszła pod promień księżyca; oko zabiegło łzą, usta złożyły się jakby do płaczu. Po chwili skinęła na Mahiettę. Mahietta zbliżyła się wzruszona, w milczeniu i na palcach; rzekłbyś, że idzie do łóżka umierającego. Widok przedstawiający się oczom dwóch kobiet, które nieruchome i nieme, patrzały przez zakratowane okienko Szczurzej-Jamy, był w samej rzeczy smutnym. Cela wązka, szersza niż wysoka, sklepiona w ostrołuk, miała pewne podobieństwo do wnętrza wielkiej mitry biskupiej. W kącię, na gołej kamiennej podłodze, siedziała skulona kobieta. Podbródek miała oparty na kolanach, które skrzyżowanemi rękami silnie przyciskała do piersi. Tak skurczona, ubrana w brunatny wór, którego szerokie fałdy ją całą okrywały, ze spadającemi aż do nóg włosami, przedstawiała na pierwszy rzut oka dziwną postać, występującą z cienia celki, rodzaj trójkąta, który promieniem dziennym wpadającym przez okienko, przecięty był na dwie połowy, ciemną i oświetloną. Było to jedno z tych widm z cienia i światła, bladych, nieruchomych, strasznych, przytulonych do grobowca lub opartych o więzienną kratę, jakie można widzieć tylko w snach i na sławnem malowidle Goyi. Nie była to ani kobieta, ani mężczyzna, ani żyjąca istota, ani forma określona: była to postać, widzenie, w którem się mieszały rzeczywistość z fantastycznością, dzień z ciemnością. Zaledwie można było rozpoznać pod jej włosami profil wychudły i surowy; jej okrycie zaledwie pozwalało dostrzedz koniec gołej stopy, przyciśniętej do zimnej podłogi. Trochę ludzkich kształtów, które dawały się widzieć pod tą żałobną zasłoną, przejmowały dreszczem. Ta postać, jakby wmurowana w kamienną podłogę, zdawała się być pozbawioną ruchu, myśli, oddechu. Pod tym cienkim worem, w styczniu, mając za posłanie granitową podłogę, bez ognia w cieniu celi, której otwór ukośny przepuszczał tylko wiatr, a nigdy słońca, niczem nie dawała poznać, że cierpi, że czuje. Rzekłbyś, że stała się kamieniem razem z ciemnicą, że pora roku przemieniła ją w lód. Pierwszy rzut oka kazał ją brać za widmo, drugi, za posąg. Wprawdzie, od czasu do czasu jej sine usta otwierały się pod westchnieniem i drżały; ale były tak martwe i tak machinalne, jak liście poruszane wiatrem. Jednakże z jej zamglonych oczu wymykało się spojrzenie, spojrzenie dziwne, głębokie, ponure, niewzruszone, wciąż utkwione w niewidzialny z zewnątrz kąt celi; spojrzenie, które zdawało się przykuwać wszystkie czarne myśli tej duszy w rozpaczy, do jakiegoś tajemniczego przedmiotu. Taką była istota, którą nazywano pustelnicą dla miejsca jej pobytu, a worecznica dla jej odzieży. Trzy kobiety — gdyż Gerwaza połączyła się niebawem z Mahietta i Oudarda — patrzyły przez otwór. Chociaż ich głowy pozbawiały celę jej słabego światła, nieszczęśliwa istota nie zwracała na nic najmniejszej uwagi. — Nie zakłócajmy jej spokoju — rzekła półgłosem Oudarda — jest teraz w swoim zwykłym zachwycie, modli się. Mahietta jednak z wrastającem zajęciem wpatrywała się w tę twarz wynędzniałą i zwiędłą, a jej oczy napełniały się Izami. — To byłoby nie do uwierzenia — mruczała. Nareszcie wychyliła głowę za kratę i rzuciła wzrokiem w kąt, ku któremu ciągle były skierowane oczy nieszczęśliwej. Gdy się odwróciła od okienka, jej twarz była zalaną łzami. — Jak nazywacie tę kobietę? — zapytała Oudardy. Oudarda odrzekła: — Siostrą Gudula. — A ja — domówiła Mahietta — nazywam ją Różą Perełką. I, kładąc palec na usta, dała znak zdumionej Oudardzie, aby wychyliła głowę za kratę. Oudarda usłuchała i spostrzegła w kącie, gdzie w ponurym zachwycie tkwił wzrok pustelnicy, mały trzewiczek z różowego atłasu, pokryty złotemi i srebrnemi wyszyciami. Po Oudardzie spojrzała Gerwaza, i wtedy trzy kobiety, patrząc na nieszczęśliwą matkę, zaczęły płakać. Wszakże ani ich spojrzenia, ani ich łzy nie wywiodły pustelnicy ze stanu, w jakim się znajdywała. Jej ręce pozostały załamane na kolanach, usta nieme, oczy nieruchome; widok zaś tego małego trzewiczka zdolnym był przeszyć serce każdego, kto znał jego przeszłość. Kobiety nie wymówiły jeszcze ani słowa; lękały się odezwać, nawet pocichu. To wielkie milczenie, ta wielka boleść, to wielkie opuszczenie, w którem znikło wszystko, okrom strasznego wspomnienia, sprawiało na nich wrażenie, jakiegoby doznały przed wielkim ołtarzem w dzień Zmartwychwstania lub Bożego Narodzenia. Milczały, rozmyślały i były gotowe uklęknąć. Zdawało się im, że weszły do kościoła podczas rozpamiętywania Męki Pańskiej. Nareszcie Gerwaza, najciekawsza z trzech i wskutek tego najmniej czuła, spróbowała wejść w rozmowę z pustelnicą: — Siostro ! siostro Gudulo! Powtórzyła ten wykrzyknik aż trzy razy, podwyższając głos za każdym razem. Pustelnica nie poruszyła się; ani słowa, ani spojrzenia, ani westchnienia, ani znaku życia. To kolei Oudarda, głosem słodszym i bardziej ujmującym, zawołała : — Siostro ! siostro Swięta-Gudulo! Toż samo milczenie, taż sama nieruchomość. — Dziwna kobieta! — wykrzyknęła Gerwaza — wystrzał z moździerza jej-by nie poruszył. — Ogłuchła może — rzekła Oudarda. — Może oślepła — dodała Gerwaza. — Lub też umarła — zauważyła Mahietta. To pewna, że jeżeli dusza jeszcze nie była porzuciła tego bezwładnego, uśpionego ciała, to w każdym razie skryła się w takich głębokościach, dokąd wrażenia organów zewnętrznych wcale nie dochodziły. — Trzeba chyba będzie — rzekła Oudarda — zostawić placek na okienku; dzieciak go jaki weźmie. Jakby ją obudzić? Eustaszek, którego uwaga była do tej chwili zajętą małym wózkiem ciągnionym przez dużego psa, spostrzegł nagle, że jego trzy przewodniczki przypatrywały się czemuś przez okno, a zdjęty także ciekawością, wskoczył na kamienny słupek, podniósł się na palcach i zbliżając swoje pulchną i różową twarzyczkę do otworu, zawołał: — Mamo, niechże i ja zobaczę! Na ten głos dziecięcy, świeży i dźwięczny, pustelnica drgnęła. Suchym i gwałtownym ruchem stalowej sprężyny odwróciła głowę, długiemi, wychudłemi rękami odgarnęła włosy z czoła i utkwiła w dzieciaku wzrok zdziwiony, gorzki, zrozpaczony. Spojrzenie to było tylko błyskawicą. — O mej Boże! — zawołała nagle, tuląc głowę do kolan, a głos jej był tak ochrypły, że zdawało się iż pierś jej rozdziera — nie pokazujcież mi przynajmniej innych... — Dzień dobry pani — przemówił poważnie Eustaszek. Wstrząśnienia to jednak ocknęło, że tak powiemy, pustelnicę. Długi dreszcz przebiegł po całem jej ciele od głowy do stóp; zęby jej dzwoniły; nieszczęśliwa na pół podniosła głowę i rzekła przyciskając łokcie do bioder, a rękami obejmując stopy, jakby dla ich rozgrzania. — Och ! jakże zimno! — Biedna kobieto! — wymówiła litościwie Oudarda; — czy chcesz troche ognia? Pustelnica wstrząsnęła głową na znak odmowy. — A więc — dodała Oudarda — oto grzane wino, które cię rozgrzeje; napij się. Znowu wstrząsnęła głową, wpatrzyła się w Oudardę i odrzekła: — Wody. Oudarda nastawała: — Nie, siostro, woda nie jest napojem styczniowym. Trzeba wypić trochę wina i zjeść ten placek z kukurydzy, który upiekłyśmy dla ciebie. Pustelnica odepchnęła placek, który Mahietta jej podawała i rzekła : — Chleba czarnego. Gerwaza, ulegając także litości, zdjęła z siebie narzutkę wełnianą. — Oto masz okrycie cieplejsze od twego — rzekła. — Zarzuć to na plecy. Pustelnica odepchnęła płaszczyk, podobnie jak odepchnęła butelkę z winem i placek i odpowiedziała: — Wór. — Ależ musiałaś spostrzedz — ciągnęła dobra Oudarda — że wczoraj było święto. — Spostrzegam to — odparła pustelnica — już od dwóch dni nie ma wody w mym dzbanku. Po chwili milczenia dodała: — Święto; zapominają o mnie. Dobrze robią. Dlaczegóżby świat miał o mnie pamiętać, kiedy ja o nim wcale nie myślę? Gdy węgiel zgaśnie, popiół go chłodny okryje. I jakby zmęczona tem co powiedziała, spuściła znowuż głowę na kolana. Prosta a litościwa Oudarda, której się zdawało, że pustelnica w ostatnich swoich słowach, uskarżała jeszcze na zimno, odrzekła prostodusznie: — Więc chcesz trochę ognia? — Ognia! — rzekła dziwnym tonem worecznica — a czy rozniecicie także zarzewie dla biednej małej, która od piętnastu lat spoczywa pod ziemią? Wszystkie jej członki drgnęły, głos drżał, oczy błyszczały; nagle podniosła się na kolana, wyciągnęła swoją białą, wychudłą rękę ku dziecku, które spoglądało na nią ze zdziwieniem, i wykrzyknęła: — Weźcie ztąd to dziecko. Cyganka idzie. To powiedziawszy, padła twarzą na ziemię, a czoło jej, uderzając o podłogę, wydało odgłos kamienia spadającego na kamień. Kobiety sądziły, że się zabiła. Po chwili jednak worecznica poruszyła się; ujrzały ją pełznącą na kolanach aż do kąta, gdzie się znajdował mały trzewiczek. Wtedy zabrakło im odwagi patrzeć na nią; nie widziały jej, ale słyszały tysiączne pocałunki i tysiączne westchnienia, zmieszane z rozdzierającemi krzykami i głuchemi uderzeniami, podobnemi do uderzeń głowy o mur; nareszcie, po jednem z takich uderzeń, tak silnem i gwałtownem, że wszystkie trzy zawahały się na nogach, nic więcej nie słyszały. — Czyżby się zabiła? — rzekła Gerwaza, odważając siz okiem przez okienko. — Siostro, siostro Gudulo! — Siostro Gudulo! — powtórzyła Oudarda. — Ach! mój Boże! nie rusza się! — ubolewała Gerwaza — może umarła! Gudulo! Gudulo! Mahietta, z oddechem przytłumionym do tego stopnia, że nie mogła słowa wymówić, uczyniła wysilenie. — Zaczekajcie — rzekła; poczem zbliżając się do okienka, zawołała: — Bożo! Bożo Perełko! Dziecko dmuchające nierozważnie na źle zapalony knot bomby, która mu naraz pryska w oczy, mniejby się przestraszyło niespodziewanym wybuchem, niżeli Mahietta skutkiem, jaki wywarło imię to rzucone do celi siostry Guduli. Pustelnica drgnęła całem ciałem, wyprostowała się na gołych nogach i podskoczyła do otworu z oczami tak rozognionemi, że Mahietta z dzieckiem, Oudarda i Gerwaza odskoczyły aż ku ogrodzeniu nadrzecznemu. Ukazała się straszliwa twarz pustelnicy, przyparta do kraty otworu. — O! o! — wykrzyknęła z okropnym śmiechem — cyganka mię woła! Tej-że atoli chwili, scena odbywająca się u pręgierza, ścięła jej wzrok obłąkany. Czoło nieszczęśliwej zfałdowało się, pod wpływem przerażenia i głosem podobnym do ryku zawołała: — To jeszcze ty, córko Egiptu! to ty mię wołasz, złodziejko dzieci! A wiec przeklętą bądź, przeklętą! przeklętą!